Three's a Crowd
by Feana Puddlefoot
Summary: UPDATED. Draco tricks Ron into accepting a bet: who can kiss Hermione first? Who will win the bet, and more importantly, Hermione's heart?
1. Challenges

**Three's a Crowd**  
by Ankhsattva.  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Hermione, Draco, Ron, and any other characters featured in this are no property of mine.  
  
NOTES: This is a Ron/Hermione/Draco. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.  
  
  
  
Hermione gnawed the top of her pen anxiously as she scanned the book before her, drinking in as much information as she could. She wasn't at all aware that two people were watching her.  
  
"She's tired," Ron commented, folding his arm and creasing his eyebrows.  
  
"A simple class test and she immediatedly worries. You know what she's like," Harry replied. "Leave her to it. It makes her feel better."  
  
"Don't know about you but I don't feel like dealing with a cranky Hermione tomorrow, do you?"   
  
Harry considered it, "Have to admit, you're right there.. but look at her." They both glanced at the girl, who by now had her head so close to the pages of the book that Harry wondered if she could even read them. "Nothing will drag her away from those books."  
  
"S'true," Ron shrugged, absentmindedly blowing some hair out his eyes.  
  
Both boys started as a blond wizard strutted past them and into the library. Ron gave Harry a frustrated look and rolled his eyes before taking a few steps towards Hermione.  
  
"Your eyesight will go wonky," Draco drawled, leaning on Hermione's chair. Hermione jumped and stared at Draco, eyes cold. "Then you'll be stuck with glasses and you'll look even worse." He paused, a malicious smile crawling over his features. "If that's even possible."  
  
"Leave her alone, Malfoy," Ron said in the bravest voice he could muster. It still sounded more like a squeak.  
  
"Ooh, look at Carrot-top, standing up for his girlfriend," Draco taunted.   
  
Hermione gave a sigh of frustration, gathered up her books and swept out of the library, Harry tottering after her, trying to console her. Ron and Draco were left to glare at eachother.  
  
"Not very good at making your girlfriend feel better, are you?" Draco said lazily, sitting down in Hermione's now empty chair, and leaning back.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," Ron growled, clenching his fists, and feeling himself turning red.  
  
Draco gave a low laugh. "No, my mistake. You couldn't get a girlfriend if you were rich, and famous. Not with that face."  
  
"I'm more likely to get Hermione as my girlfriend," Ron retorted hotly, "than you."  
  
Draco was silent for a few moments, as if defeated. Then he sat up slowly and looked at Ron, head cocked a little. "Want to bet on that?"  
  
Ron looked bewildered. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well.. " Draco leaned back again. "We'll have a little contest. See who can get Hermione first."  
  
"You mean.. who can kiss her first?" Ron thought for a few seconds, then shook his head indignantly. "No! I'm not playing with her feelings like that!" He began to walk away but Draco called after him,  
  
"So she's mine for the picking then?"  
  
Ron stamped back to Draco. "I never said that. Why are you so interested in Hermione anyway? I thought you hated her."  
  
"I do," Draco said, his lip curling. "But I want to prove I'm right, Weasley. Think of how I could tease you." His eyes glittered.  
  
"Well, I'm not doing it," Ron said determindedly.  
  
Draco put his arms behind his head. "Fine. She's mine then. Thanks, Weasley." He snuck a sideways glance at Ron and was pleased to see the redhead fuming.  
  
"Listen, you little-" Ron cut himself off, and pursed his lips. "Alright, Malfoy, the bet is on. I'll show you."  
  
_No, Weasley. I'll show you,_ Draco thought smugly to himself as Ron walked away.  
  
  



	2. Messages

**Three's a Crowd**  
by Ankhsattva.  
  
  
  
Hermione stormed away from the library as fast as she could, only mildly aware of Harry behind her, chattering nervously and trying to calm her down.  
  
"Malfoy's just an idiot, don't let him get to you," Harry said, trying to put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and being brushed away. "Come on, he'd want you to get angry. You're giving him what he wants."  
  
"Fine," Hermione snapped. "Now leave me alone."  
  
Harry reeled back, surprised at this rare show of temper. He blinked a few times, opening his mouth to say something then thinking better of it and closing it.  
  
Hermione sighed, and stood still. "I'm sorry, Harry. Malfoy just gets to me."  
  
Harry nodded, and drew back close to his friend. "Ignore him, he isn't worth it."  
  
"Ignore him.." Hermione gave a weak smile. "My parents always say to ignore bullies as well. I'll do that then."   
  
They both stopped talking as Ron sprinted up to them.   
  
"Had to give Malfoy a talking to," he panted, looking up at Hermione for approval then blinking, flushing and staring at the floor.   
  
"And you didn't get a spell put on you?" Harry injected, looking Ron up and down.  
  
"Nah," Ron grinned airily.   
  
"Yes, well." Hermione started walking again. "I want to get to the common room so I can study in peace. Coming?" She glanced at her companions who were now trotting after her.   
  
"Sure," Ron shrugged. "I haven't got anything else to do."   
  
"And you want to study?" Hermione said in surprise, scanning Ron suspiciously. "Are you quite sure Malfoy didn't put a spell on you?"  
  
Ron bit his lip. "Didn't say I wanted to study," he mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and suddenly looking very sheepish.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Fair enough then. Lets go."  
  
  
  
As Hermione, Ron and Harry strolled into the common room Parvati looked up at them and grinned.   
  
"Oi, Hermione, someone had a message for you!" she yelled across the room. "Draco Malfoy says he's sorry about earlier."  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks, eyes wide, mouth half open. Ron and Harry looked similarly stunned.  
  
"What?" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.   
  
Parvati shrugged. "That's all he said. Seemed really apologetic. Proper upset, like."  
  
Ron flinched and tried to ignore the million insults lining up for Draco in his mind. "He's probably just leading us all on," he said. "You know Malfoy, anything to get some tears."  
  
Hermione seemed a little unsure. Finally she shook her head, sat down and opened her books. "It doesn't matter either way," she muttered. "I don't forgive him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
